


Archive & Chill

by QueenEgg



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Other, just some cute bugs spending quality time together, nothing sad in this one boys!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: THK and Quirrel have a sleepover.





	Archive & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> here's a random snippet from a yet unnamed AU where Quirrel and Pure are In Love and everything is beautiful. I know its Really Short but hey, someday I might actually come around and write a whole fic for this pairing because... it _is_ cute.

When Quirrel had told them that they could visit him at any time, he really wasn’t expecting them to take the statement literally. Yet here he was, looking down with some measure of concern at the tall bug clinging to the side of the archive’s living quarters.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you know what time it is?” Despite his chiding, he still opened the window for them. They had a few minor difficulties fitting their much larger frame through the comparatively small opening, but once they were fully in the room Quirrel found himself enveloped in their arms quite snugly. He was barely able to get the window closed again while stuck in their grasp, their contagious excitement making his limbs shake with anticipation. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. Are you sure this is alright?” The Knight nodded eagerly, not bothering to set him down.

With the window securely latched, the two had to force themselves not to be too over enthusiastic. Quirrel knew that even though she was busy, Monomon wouldn’t hesitate to send someone to check up on any disturbances, or even worse- come to see what was going on herself. In relative silence, they both disrobed- Quirrel untying his bandana, and the Knight unclasping the armor from their shoulders and letting their cloak fall to the floor.

Clambering into bed, Quirrel felt them draw up the covers over their shoulders before pulling him in close. They always held onto him like no measure of closeness was enough. He couldn’t say he minded, though, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and delighting when they curled into him. Even though they should be sleeping, Quirrel could feel their hands skimming his shell, teasing out little breathy laughs as he tried in vain to stop them.

It was only when they brought their face in close did they cease their toying, prompting him to reach up and press their masks together in a tender gesture of affection.

“Are you ready to go to sleep, now?” With a pleased sigh, they let themselves fall against the cushions on the bed while Quirrel rested his head against their chest.

He knew they’d be gone again in the morning, but for now, he’d savor this moment for as long as it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> /dabs audibly/ lms if u lov fics and not drama


End file.
